The Third Chance
by Total Blah
Summary: Sequel to Love From The Past. Origionally released in Mediaminer.org! YAOI WARNING: y/yy b/r breif s/j other couples: j/oc s/oc. TEA BASHING AND TEA DEATH!!! R&R PWEASE ^^;;
1. BEGINNING

Bubblegum: SEQUEL TIME!!! I know the ending to Love from the past was totally bogus and uncalled for but oh well.it gives me a chance to write the sequel.my plan from the start! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: :sweat-drop:  
  
Bubblegum: Anywhoo.this sequel will be more like the real show by means that Yami lives inside the puzzle.until Yugi frees him.and Bakura lives in the ring until Ryou frees him. All of the old characters are reborn to., this time they're all in AMERICA so they have AMERICAN names: Jonouchi = Joey Honda = Tristan Anzu = Tea Seto = Seto Ryou = Ryou Bakura = Bakura Blanche = Blanche. Bakura and Seto are still bad guys and there is no more Marik.he got reborn somewheres else!!  
  
Yugi: with that said.forward ho on the ficcie!!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: Heehee forward ho it is!!!! ^.~ R&R!!  
  
~~PROLOGUE~~  
  
~YAMI~  
  
It all blacked out.but for some odd reason I was still watching.but not from my own eyes.no.from *his* eyes.like I was inside of him but in a dark room at the exact same time. I tried calling out to him from our mind link with the puzzle.but that didn't stop him from stabbing himself. Then I realized where I was watching from.the puzzle! I was actually inside the puzzle! B-but how.? There was a flash of gold light and my Yugi appeared on the floor of the room, "Yugi!" I cried out. Embracing him lovingly.but he was cold and motionless.how was he dead and I not?! I cradled the small boy in my arms and cried softly. One of my falling tears landed on his eyelid and it twitched. "Yugi.?!" I gasped, shaking him slightly. He looked up at me and smiled, touching my face and memorizing the features of it. He took his hand in mine and kissed it softly. Again he only smiled but said nothing. I didn't really get what was going on.where we were. The warmth of Yugi's hand was beginning to flee and it turned frozen again. His hand was a deathly white. His eyes were closed again and I knew that this time they would never open after. I noticed something clutched in hi lifeless and pulled it out. It was a small piece of paper with only three words written on it: 'I'll awaken soon' The words drummed through my head and I felt suddenly very tired. A bed suddenly appeared in the corner of the dark room and I walked over to it, carrying Yugi in my arms bridal style.the bouquet prediction never got a chance to come true. I pulled the covers up to my chin and held on tightly to the little body next to me.I would never let him go even if he was dead.I'd wait until the day he awakened and we'll be able to pick up where we left off.and we can finally get married.and love each other again.and never leave.it was our third chance.fate was kind. 


	2. One

Bubblegum: I kinda left a cliffy. I guess.whatever.  
  
Yugi: am I supposed to be younger in this ficcie than love from the past?!  
  
Bubblegum: yeah I'll explain that later though.  
  
Yugi: oh.alrighty then.R&R peoples!!!  
  
  
  
{Yugi to Yami} {{Yami to Yugi}} {{Yami's blocked thoughts}} Regular thoughts "Spoken" *stressed or sarcastic remarks*  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
  
"S-sorry Yami.I-I'm just so.so. -"I started crying again and was about to say something else when I felt a tingling warmth on my lips. It felt really nice and comforting.. {He's a good kisser.} I looked up into Yami's closed eyes; even though they were closed I could feel the strong emotions of love and lust radiating from them. I tried to back away but I couldn't.my feet were glued to the ground. {This isn't right! I've got to stop this!} I thought but my brain didn't comprehend it. It told me that what was going on was absolutely fine.to enjoy this while it lasted. But I couldn't.I just met him.he was a *spirit* for God's sake! It felt kind of familiar though.like this had happened before.I had met this man somewhere else.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~* ~NORMAL POV~  
  
Yugi propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Yami as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Thank you for saving me from those bullies.it would've been better if you hadn't though," He said. "What.? Why would it have been better if you had gotten even more hurt?" "I'm used to it by now so I don't really mind the pain. I-it's just that now they'll be after you too. They'll try to beat you up and I won't be able to take it because it's my entire fault!" Yugi cried. Yugi curled himself into a tight ball, still sitting up, and cried quietly. Yami did the only thing he could to comfort him; pulled him into a protective hug and rocked him back and forth, "You don't need to worry about me little Yugi. I can take care of myself fine. I was just scared that you would've gotten more hurt than you already are. You're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He still was crying and the taller boy had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to talk to him about. He wanted badly for him to stop crying, it ripped his heart apart. He was too innocent and pure to carry any burdens! So Yami just rocked him back and forth, petting his hair, which seemed to calm him down. After a few minutes Yugi pulled away and stared at Yami with those big, beautiful amethyst orbs. "Y-Yami." he whispered; inching closer. Yami's eyes locked with Yugi's and the taller of the two moved closer to him as well. Yami cupped his small face in my hands and brought it level with his own. He gave him a feather- light kiss on the lips and could hear the little one's heart start to beat faster. Smirking, Yami deepened this kiss and pressed his body up against Yugi's smaller one Yugi's heart was about to explode and someone yelled something from downstairs. Reluctantly, the kiss was broken and the two walked downstairs together.'  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~*  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I panicked as the memory replayed in my mind. Had I met him before?! Yami said he was a spirit of the past but was I part of his past? I didn't have time to answer as Yami broke away from me and began to suckle on my neck gently. I winced and got enough courage to finally break away from him all together. This wasn't right.even if we had, for some bizarre reason, been in love in the past, we were just meeting now; and people that were just meeting now don't go off and kiss each other. I looked up at him to see his eyes full of pain and a little guilt. "I-I'm so sorry Yugi.I couldn't help myself." It was a lame excuse but I knew it was truthful. Even so I had to get out of this place. I had too much to worry about and I didn't need another interference in my life.my life was bad enough as it is. Besides.I like someone else already.for a long time I have.but he seems right too. {I have to get out of here!} I thought, running to the nearby door and slamming it behind me.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom, holding the Millennium Puzzle in my hands. I sighed and put it around my neck, seeing how it looked on me. Sure enough it looked pretty stupid but oh well.it was pretty cool to just look at; {Maybe when I'm seventeen or something I'll be big enough to wear it} I thought. {{But it makes you look *excruciatingly* good}} a voice purred. I whirled around and saw that Yami fellow that had kissed me only minutes ago sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me with a hungry expression. He didn't look solid though.he was like a shadow or a ghost or something like that.a spirit was all he was.except in that odd room he was perfectly solid in there. I backed away from him, unsure of what he might do, {is this guy even safe to be around with?} I felt some sadness wash over me, {what was that...I'm not even sad right now!} {{Those are my feelings, Yugi. Because of the Millennium Puzzles we are aloud to hear each other's thoughts and know each other's feelings.}} My eyes widened, "E-everything?!" I sputtered and he nodded. {Does that mean he heard me say he was a good kisser?!} I blushed and looked down. {{Yes.}} said the smug reply. My blush deepened and I looked around the room.anywhere but at him was a good place to look right now. He smirked and reached out his hand, running it smoothly up and down my arm. I finally turned to look at him and he smiled, clamping his hand around my upper arm and pulling me over to the bed. I tensed up, {what on earth is he doing now?!} A low laugh, a sweet and rich sound really.I loved it and wanted to hear it again but right now wasn't the best time. {{Don't worry my little Aibou I will not harm you in any way}} he planted me down on the bed next to him and looked me up and down. I blushed as his gaze found its way to my pants and stirred a little uncomfortably, desperately pulling a pillow onto my lap so he would stop staring there. {{Don't worry little one I just want to get a good look at you}} he chuckled, feeling my insecurity. "Don't call me little one! I'm fourteen years old Y'know! I'm in eighth grade so I'm not *that* little" he huffed, standing and trying to slap in the arm. But my hand went right through him. I blinked in confusion and tried hitting his arm again and was once again unsuccessful, "what the hell?!" I asked, frustrated. He grinned and made a small pattern on the side of my face with his finger. This angered me, "How come you can touch me but I cannot touch you?" I asked. He shrugged, {{that's just the way it is. Don't complain it gives me the advantage here}} he joked. I prepared to smack him, forgetting he wasn't solid but his hand caught mine in midair and brought it to his lips, giving it a small kiss and I shivered; shocks darting up and down my spine at amazing speeds. {His lips on my flesh feel really good.} But no I mustn't think that! I mustn't! But I cannot help it.slowly but surely, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was winning my heart.maybe even for the second time it seems..  
  
~YAMI~  
  
It was working. Slowly but surely his heart was surrendering to me. {{thank Ra. I don't think I can wait that long for his love.}} I kissed his hand once more before lowering it to his side. I heard a yell from downstairs. It was his grandfather telling him he had school tomorrow and to go to bed. {{damn that old geezer! He was always getting in the way of me and Yugi's fun!}}  
  
*~FLASHBACK~* I brought Yugi up to his room and placed him on the bed gently. I sat down on the bed next to him and he looked at me; "why do keep doing that?" he asked. "Doing what?" I questioned. "Saving me; I told you, you don't have to save me but you don't listen. Do you really care about me that much?" I nodded; "I don't know what would make you think otherwise. I care about you so much my Yugi." "B-but the party.Anzu.you.she.but." he stopped and tears sprang to his eyes; "You were telling the truth!" he whispered. I smiled and looked away; only to hear him whimpering. I turned back around and saw him leaning up eagerly for a kiss. Who am I to deny him his love rights?'I though, closing the space between us and kissing him gently. I lowered him back down on the bed and stripped him of his shirt then rid myself of my own. "Like what you see?" Yugi asked temptingly. I growled, "so far" then I began kissing his chest all over; making him shivers and squirms. "Y-Yami.! That tickles!" Yugi giggled as I licked his neck. I brought him into another kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth to taste him once again. Just as sweet as I remembered it was' I concluded. I felt my pants tightening and slipped then off quickly, then did the same for Yugi who shivered with anticipation. "You're so beautiful" whispered, kissing him lightly on the stomach. I rolled on top of him and our members touched. I groaned in pleasure and heard Yugi do the same. Suddenly; there was a knock at the door; "Yugi I heard noises is everything okay?" said his grandfather. "I-I'm fine Grandpa! No need to come in I'll be out in a minute!" Yugi yelled. *~END OF FLASHBACK~* I growled, {{That damn old man.gods he seems just as annoying as he was before!}} I sighed and looked up at Yugi who was quickly changing into his flannel light blue pajamas. {{he trusts me enough already to watch him change? I don't think it's a good thing for me to watch though.knowing I cannot take him and be his first again and all. Oh well I already seen this before in my past life right?}} Yugi smiled at me and climbed under the covers. I turned off his bedside table lamp and was about to go back into the puzzle when he called out to me. {{Yes Yugi?}} He blushed and looked away for a moment. Then he turned his beautiful violet orbs on me once again, "w-will you stay with me please? At l-least until I fall asleep because I-I don't like the ark.it gives me nightmares." He said. I felt heat rising to my own cheeks and I nodded, laying down on the bed and settling down under the covers. Even though I wasn't solid I could still partially feel him.and he still felt good. I had missed this so much. There was a cold draft coming through the open windows and I tried to get up to close them but I heard Yugi whimper and say, "don't leave." So I settled back down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him for warmth, even though a spirit couldn't give off much warmth, but what I had I gave and clung onto him more for comfort now. Slowly he fell asleep and I too felt a little drowsy. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.this was going to work out somehow.I could already tell. ~NORMAL~ Mr. Muto opened the door to his grandson's room and peered in. It was dark so Yugi must've already fallen asleep. There were *two people in the bed though. He smiled in recognizing who it was. He stroked his grandson's hair and sighed, "I knew you'd come back Yami. You were always faithful until the end for your third chance.that is why I gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle in the first place.so he could be connected with you once again." Then he left after taking one last look at them to get some sleep himself. ] Bubblegum: R&R please!!!! And gimme some couple ideas!! Seto/?? Lucia/?? Blanche/?? Joey/?? Bakura/ ?? Ryou/?? LET ME KNOW WHOM WITH WHOM PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Two

Bubblegum: I kinda left a cliffy. I guess.whatever.  
  
Yugi: am I supposed to be younger in this ficcie than love from the past?!  
  
Bubblegum: yeah I'll explain that later though.  
  
Yugi: oh.alrighty then.R&R peoples!!!  
  
  
  
{Yugi to Yami} {{Yami to Yugi}} {{Yami's blocked thoughts}} Regular thoughts "Spoken" *stressed or sarcastic remarks*  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
  
"S-sorry Yami.I-I'm just so.so. -"I started crying again and was about to say something else when I felt a tingling warmth on my lips. It felt really nice and comforting.. {He's a good kisser.} I looked up into Yami's closed eyes; even though they were closed I could feel the strong emotions of love and lust radiating from them. I tried to back away but I couldn't.my feet were glued to the ground. {This isn't right! I've got to stop this!} I thought but my brain didn't comprehend it. It told me that what was going on was absolutely fine.to enjoy this while it lasted. But I couldn't.I just met him.he was a *spirit* for God's sake! It felt kind of familiar though.like this had happened before.I had met this man somewhere else.  
  
*~FLASHBACK~* ~NORMAL POV~  
  
Yugi propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Yami as he sat down on the edge of the bed, "Thank you for saving me from those bullies.it would've been better if you hadn't though," He said. "What.? Why would it have been better if you had gotten even more hurt?" "I'm used to it by now so I don't really mind the pain. I-it's just that now they'll be after you too. They'll try to beat you up and I won't be able to take it because it's my entire fault!" Yugi cried. Yugi curled himself into a tight ball, still sitting up, and cried quietly. Yami did the only thing he could to comfort him; pulled him into a protective hug and rocked him back and forth, "You don't need to worry about me little Yugi. I can take care of myself fine. I was just scared that you would've gotten more hurt than you already are. You're my friend and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." He still was crying and the taller boy had no idea what to do. He wanted to talk to him, but didn't know what to talk to him about. He wanted badly for him to stop crying, it ripped his heart apart. He was too innocent and pure to carry any burdens! So Yami just rocked him back and forth, petting his hair, which seemed to calm him down. After a few minutes Yugi pulled away and stared at Yami with those big, beautiful amethyst orbs. "Y-Yami." he whispered; inching closer. Yami's eyes locked with Yugi's and the taller of the two moved closer to him as well. Yami cupped his small face in my hands and brought it level with his own. He gave him a feather- light kiss on the lips and could hear the little one's heart start to beat faster. Smirking, Yami deepened this kiss and pressed his body up against Yugi's smaller one Yugi's heart was about to explode and someone yelled something from downstairs. Reluctantly, the kiss was broken and the two walked downstairs together.'  
  
*~END OF FLASHBACK~*  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I panicked as the memory replayed in my mind. Had I met him before?! Yami said he was a spirit of the past but was I part of his past? I didn't have time to answer as Yami broke away from me and began to suckle on my neck gently. I winced and got enough courage to finally break away from him all together. This wasn't right.even if we had, for some bizarre reason, been in love in the past, we were just meeting now; and people that were just meeting now don't go off and kiss each other. I looked up at him to see his eyes full of pain and a little guilt. "I-I'm so sorry Yugi.I couldn't help myself." It was a lame excuse but I knew it was truthful. Even so I had to get out of this place. I had too much to worry about and I didn't need another interference in my life.my life was bad enough as it is. Besides.I like someone else already.for a long time I have.but he seems right too. {I have to get out of here!} I thought, running to the nearby door and slamming it behind me.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom, holding the Millennium Puzzle in my hands. I sighed and put it around my neck, seeing how it looked on me. Sure enough it looked pretty stupid but oh well.it was pretty cool to just look at; {Maybe when I'm seventeen or something I'll be big enough to wear it} I thought. {{But it makes you look *excruciatingly* good}} a voice purred. I whirled around and saw that Yami fellow that had kissed me only minutes ago sitting on the edge of my bed staring at me with a hungry expression. He didn't look solid though.he was like a shadow or a ghost or something like that.a spirit was all he was.except in that odd room he was perfectly solid in there. I backed away from him, unsure of what he might do, {is this guy even safe to be around with?} I felt some sadness wash over me, {what was that...I'm not even sad right now!} {{Those are my feelings, Yugi. Because of the Millennium Puzzles we are aloud to hear each other's thoughts and know each other's feelings.}} My eyes widened, "E-everything?!" I sputtered and he nodded. {Does that mean he heard me say he was a good kisser?!} I blushed and looked down. {{Yes.}} said the smug reply. My blush deepened and I looked around the room.anywhere but at him was a good place to look right now. He smirked and reached out his hand, running it smoothly up and down my arm. I finally turned to look at him and he smiled, clamping his hand around my upper arm and pulling me over to the bed. I tensed up, {what on earth is he doing now?!} A low laugh, a sweet and rich sound really.I loved it and wanted to hear it again but right now wasn't the best time. {{Don't worry my little Aibou I will not harm you in any way}} he planted me down on the bed next to him and looked me up and down. I blushed as his gaze found its way to my pants and stirred a little uncomfortably, desperately pulling a pillow onto my lap so he would stop staring there. {{Don't worry little one I just want to get a good look at you}} he chuckled, feeling my insecurity. "Don't call me little one! I'm fourteen years old Y'know! I'm in eighth grade so I'm not *that* little" he huffed, standing and trying to slap in the arm. But my hand went right through him. I blinked in confusion and tried hitting his arm again and was once again unsuccessful, "what the hell?!" I asked, frustrated. He grinned and made a small pattern on the side of my face with his finger. This angered me, "How come you can touch me but I cannot touch you?" I asked. He shrugged, {{that's just the way it is. Don't complain it gives me the advantage here}} he joked. I prepared to smack him, forgetting he wasn't solid but his hand caught mine in midair and brought it to his lips, giving it a small kiss and I shivered; shocks darting up and down my spine at amazing speeds. {His lips on my flesh feel really good.} But no I mustn't think that! I mustn't! But I cannot help it.slowly but surely, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was winning my heart.maybe even for the second time it seems..  
  
~YAMI~  
  
It was working. Slowly but surely his heart was surrendering to me. {{thank Ra. I don't think I can wait that long for his love.}} I kissed his hand once more before lowering it to his side. I heard a yell from downstairs. It was his grandfather telling him he had school tomorrow and to go to bed. {{damn that old geezer! He was always getting in the way of me and Yugi's fun!}}  
  
*~FLASHBACK~* I brought Yugi up to his room and placed him on the bed gently. I sat down on the bed next to him and he looked at me; "why do keep doing that?" he asked. "Doing what?" I questioned. "Saving me; I told you, you don't have to save me but you don't listen. Do you really care about me that much?" I nodded; "I don't know what would make you think otherwise. I care about you so much my Yugi." "B-but the party.Anzu.you.she.but." he stopped and tears sprang to his eyes; "You were telling the truth!" he whispered. I smiled and looked away; only to hear him whimpering. I turned back around and saw him leaning up eagerly for a kiss. Who am I to deny him his love rights?'I though, closing the space between us and kissing him gently. I lowered him back down on the bed and stripped him of his shirt then rid myself of my own. "Like what you see?" Yugi asked temptingly. I growled, "so far" then I began kissing his chest all over; making him shivers and squirms. "Y-Yami.! That tickles!" Yugi giggled as I licked his neck. I brought him into another kiss and slid my tongue into his mouth to taste him once again. Just as sweet as I remembered it was' I concluded. I felt my pants tightening and slipped then off quickly, then did the same for Yugi who shivered with anticipation. "You're so beautiful" whispered, kissing him lightly on the stomach. I rolled on top of him and our members touched. I groaned in pleasure and heard Yugi do the same. Suddenly; there was a knock at the door; "Yugi I heard noises is everything okay?" said his grandfather. "I-I'm fine Grandpa! No need to come in I'll be out in a minute!" Yugi yelled. *~END OF FLASHBACK~* I growled, {{That damn old man.gods he seems just as annoying as he was before!}} I sighed and looked up at Yugi who was quickly changing into his flannel light blue pajamas. {{he trusts me enough already to watch him change? I don't think it's a good thing for me to watch though.knowing I cannot take him and be his first again and all. Oh well I already seen this before in my past life right?}} Yugi smiled at me and climbed under the covers. I turned off his bedside table lamp and was about to go back into the puzzle when he called out to me. {{Yes Yugi?}} He blushed and looked away for a moment. Then he turned his beautiful violet orbs on me once again, "w-will you stay with me please? At l-least until I fall asleep because I-I don't like the ark.it gives me nightmares." He said. I felt heat rising to my own cheeks and I nodded, laying down on the bed and settling down under the covers. Even though I wasn't solid I could still partially feel him.and he still felt good. I had missed this so much. There was a cold draft coming through the open windows and I tried to get up to close them but I heard Yugi whimper and say, "don't leave." So I settled back down next to him. I wrapped my arms around him for warmth, even though a spirit couldn't give off much warmth, but what I had I gave and clung onto him more for comfort now. Slowly he fell asleep and I too felt a little drowsy. I closed my eyes and let sleep claim me.this was going to work out somehow.I could already tell. ~NORMAL~ Mr. Muto opened the door to his grandson's room and peered in. It was dark so Yugi must've already fallen asleep. There were *two people in the bed though. He smiled in recognizing who it was. He stroked his grandson's hair and sighed, "I knew you'd come back Yami. You were always faithful until the end for your third chance.that is why I gave Yugi the Millennium Puzzle in the first place.so he could be connected with you once again." Then he left after taking one last look at them to get some sleep himself. ] Bubblegum: R&R please!!!! And gimme some couple ideas!! Seto/?? Lucia/?? Blanche/?? Joey/?? Bakura/ ?? Ryou/?? LET ME KNOW WHOM WITH WHOM PLEASE!!!! 


	4. Three

Bubblegum: ::reads reviews:: some reviews and a request to kill Tea.hey Cody Thomas.she is going to die later on...just to give you a heads up.she will be after Yami and that is her downfall!! MUAHAHAHA  
  
Tea: ::sweat-drop:: ACK she's got a knife!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: MUAHAHA ::stabs Tea:: die bitch die!  
  
Yugi/Yami: GO BUBBLEGUM!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~  
  
Tea: X_X  
  
All: ^_____^  
  
Bubblegum: ::sings:: Oh Disclaimer Magiciaaaan!! We're waiting for you to grace the disclaiming presence!!!  
  
Dark Magician: ::grumbles:: what?!  
  
Bubblegum: live up to your name dammit! Disclaim already!  
  
Dark Magician: ::sigh:: Bubblegum doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own the characters Blanche  
  
Blanche: she doesn't own me I'm her goddamn Yami for Ra's sake!  
  
Dark Magician: ::hits her with a mallet:: shut up!!! She also owns the characters Mayella, Avril, Ashleigh, and her cousin owns Lucia.  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ Thankies Disclaimer Magician!!!!! ALSO and this is *big* news!! I have found my winning couples!!! They are as fallows:  
  
Yami/Yugi (no shit) Ryou/Bakura (so many peoples wanted them together) Joey/Blanche Seto/ Lucia  
  
Bubblegum: I decided to keep the last two the same just because I feel like it.sorry to the Seto/Joey fans!!  
  
Yami: Heehee! Also.I love Yugi and Davis was wondering how Yugi's grandpa could be alive in the year 2999.well the truth is.everyone that was in my last story was reborn in the future but Yugi's grandpa is a spirit.Yugi just doesn't know that and you guys weren't supposed to either but oh well we'll let this slip.it will all explain itself in due time!!!   
  
WARNING: *Minor* Yami/Yugi fluffiness in this chappie.so the relationship begins!!!!  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
{{Yami to Yugi}} {Yugi to Yami} {{Yami's blocked thoughts}} Regular thoughts "Spoken" *Stressed or sarcastic*  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling very warm. I opened my eyes and gasped. There was someone in my bed!! Then I remembered it was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and that I had actually asked him to stay with me for the night because I was scared. I stared at his sleeping form. His face had a peaceful expression on it and a small smile played on his lips. I decided he looked really cute when he smiled. I stared at him, memorizing his face then slowly reaching out a hand to brush one of the messy blonde bangs out of his eyes. My hand passed through him thought. I sighed. {Oh, I wish he were solid.then I could touch him.feel him.} I sighed once more and blushed at the thought of actually touching him. {{I could find a way to become solid if you like}} said a tired voice. I looked up and those shadowy crimson eyes stared at me. I blushed and looked down, {I forgot he could read my thoughts} {{I still can}} he teased. My blush deepened and I pulled the covers over my face to hide it from him. {Y-You weren't really supposed to hear my first thought.} He laughed, out loud this time, and I felt myself light headed at the sound of it.this richness in his voice was so commanding yet comforting..maybe I'm just weird to think this but.{I think I like him.} Then I mentally smacked myself because I remembered that that thought was probably broadcasted loudly into Yami's mind. I felt the covers being removed slowly from my face and blood-red orbs met my gaze. I felt myself drowning in those crimson pools much like when I first met him and he kissed me and I felt light headed and dizzy once more. My grandpa calling me from downstairs broke my daze and I hopped out of bed, "I'm coming grandpa!" I yelled. I noticed Yami's eyes darken a little bit.then they brightened again as he turned back to me, "so did you sleep alright? You didn't have any nightmares or anything right?" I blushed and nodded as an answer and he smiled, "good I did my job. So what do you have planned for today little Aibou?" "I was going to go to the bookstore and the park and then for a walk on the pier to see the sunset.it's really pretty especially at sunset." my voice trailed off and I looked at the floor, "you can come too if you want." I added. He tilted his head to the side, "I don't know about the park or bookstore.but a sunset on the pier I will definitely join you for" he said. I blushed and he returned to the Millennium Puzzle, {{If you need anything I'm only a thought away.}} I giggled at the irony in that saying and exited my room towards the kitchen.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I slept most of the day. Yugi's life was pretty uneventful and boring. {{He really needs some friends to spend time with. Once I get my own body I'll find him some. I wonder if Joey, Blanche, Lucia, and the others were reborn.they would make good friends for him again}} I suddenly felt fear and panic surge through the link. {{Yugi what's wrong?!}} {Yami.?! Yami help me please! I'm so scared.they've cornered me! Yami please help!} Yugi was crying now and I was very angry at whoever was mistreating them. Quickly, I emerged from the puzzle in my shadow form and stared menacingly at the three boys who had cornered my precious little Hikari angel. They gasped at the sight of me and turned running screaming that it was a ghost and that Yugi used black magic. I glared as they left and turned to Yugi. He had a few scratches on his face, arms, and legs; a rip was in his T-shirt; and he had a large cut above his right eye which was beginning to bleed, "Yugi are you alright?!" I asked. He nodded slowly and tried to get up, "No Aibou don't! You'll hurt yourself worse! Let me help you!" I exclaimed, scooping him up in my arms and running back towards his house/game shop. It was weird that I could touch him but he could touch me. Yugi smiled weakly up at me then passed out.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself in that strange room where I first met Yami. I was lying down in a large gold bed. I sat up and looked around but Yami was nowhere to be seen. {Where'd he go?! Why'd he leave me?!} The door opened and the spirit came running in. He sprinted over to the bed and leaned over me, {{are you alright Yugi? I sensed you panicking." I nodded, "I was just wondering where you were that is all" I told him. He nodded and I suddenly became curious of something. I slowly reached my hand up and brought it to the tip of his nose. When my fingers didn't pass through him my eyes widened and I traced across his face with my index finger. I ran it along his down his neck and across his collar bone. Then I brought my hand back up and brushed those messy blonde bangs I couldn't get earlier that morning, because he wasn't solid then, out of his eyes. As I was bringing my hand back down to touch his face once more, he grabbed it and his eye twitched slightly, {{you have no idea how much you are torturing me little one}} he growled. I winced and brought my hand back down to my side and he smiled, "are you feeling a little bit better?" I nodded, "yes" I answered. He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully then smirked. He brought his mouth close to my ear and whispered, "Y'know.we can still make that sunset on the docks." then he moved his head back up. "You still want to go?" I questioned. He nodded and reached out his hand to help me up. I took it and hopped out of the bed which disappeared right after. He pulled me close and laced his fingers through mine. I felt the heat rising to my cheeks and tried not to look at him. He chuckled to himself, "my little Yugi.always hiding from our feelings aren't we?" he said barely above a whisper. "What do you mean?" I questioned, looking him in the eye. He chuckled once again and cupped my face in his hands, bringing it level with his own, and smashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened at what he was doing and I gasped when he licked my top lip. He slid his tongue into my mouth and explored. This was all too much too fast.sure I loved it but I can't love it.can't I? Then partially all too soon, he pulled away and turned, walking towards the door, "as much as you hate to admit it.and may hide from it.you felt something during that.as did I.don't run scared Yugi please." I stared at him, half flustered half confused and he turned back to me, holding his hand out to usher me along, "you're not going to run are you?" he asked. I shook my head and took his hand, lacing my fingers through this time. Then we walked down the dark hallway inside our minds.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: To be continued I guess you could say!!  
  
Yugi: Heehee Yami always so daring with those he loves  
  
Yami: ^_^  
  
Yugi: that's what I love about him so much!!!!  
  
Yami: =^_^=  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Bubblegum: o__O??  
  
Lucia: Awww! How Kawaii!! When am I gonna be in this story again??!!  
  
Bubblegum: when Yami becomes solid and Yugi goes back to school after X-MAS break (that is the season they are in at this time)  
  
Lucia: *great*  
  
Bubblegum: Yami will be getting his own boy soon enough don't fret!  
  
Yami: YEAH!!! ^_____^  
  
Yugi: ^_______^  
  
Bubblegum: ^________^  
  
Lucia: ^__________^  
  
Bubblegum: okay enough freaky smileys face!!! Boy was this chappie fluff or what??!!  
  
Yugi: I liked it!!!  
  
Yami: me too!!  
  
Bubblegum: yeah the Yaoi-romance-a-holics over here!  
  
Yugi/Yami: =^_^=  
  
Lucia: you are too! You love the Yami/Yugi yaoi! It's like all you can write about!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ I know because it is just all so KAWAII!!! Well I should write next chappie now.I won't be able to update again until.MONDAY!! NOOOOOOO I'll be on a Friggin cruise!!!! AHHH I'LL GO INSANE!!!!!!! NO COMPUTERS!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: you have the real us in your head!!!  
  
Bubblegum: ::sweat-drop:: o-kaaay I guess that is good enough to entertain me!!! Well TTFN I gotta keep writing already!!! R&R  
  
Yami: TTFN F.U.N. ::hops around singing Tigger song::  
  
Bubblegum: so lame.yet so very funny!!!! MUAAHAHAHA  
  
Yugi: R&R please!! ::blows kisses to the reviewers:: 


	5. four

Bubblegum: Yeah I'm back in business! I'm finally back from my cruise vacation which means I can update!!!  
  
Yami: whoopty do basil what does it all mean?!  
  
Bubblegum: um.that I can keep writing  
  
Yami: Very Shagidelic baby  
  
Bubblegum: o__O?? Okay who let Yami watch Austin Powers?  
  
Yugi: eh heh.  
  
Bubblegum: oVo YUGI!  
  
Yugi: U_U it's an experience every man person go through.  
  
Bubblegum: ---___--- sure it is.  
  
Yugi: that and it is also so Friggin funny!!!!!  
  
Yami: yeah baby!!  
  
Bubblegum: great now he's gonna be repeating lines from the movies. Which one did you let him watch?  
  
Yugi.um.all three  
  
Bubblegum: ::takes Tylenol:: I'm in for a long night.wont get much work done.  
  
Yugi: ^__^  
  
Yami: eh? Eh? Eh?! Who are the Toronto Maple Leafs? Who is Toronto?? And Bubblegum said Marathon was the best city in the world!!  
  
Bubblegum: damn I'm gonna go insane! YUGI!  
  
Yugi: ^___^ Heehee you gotta love him!  
  
Bubblegum: oh I do but he's getting *so* annoying!!!  
  
Yugi: you get used to it.  
  
Bubblegum: oh but.I'll try to! For you Yugi! Anything for you!  
  
Yami: You gotta issue here's a tissue!!  
  
Bubblegum: okay gimme the sniper he's gonna die right now!!  
  
Yugi: Ack she's gotta gun!!  
  
Yami: ::slow motion dodging bullets:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ::looks at self in mirror! And falls over:: ah no! You got me.am I gonna die?  
  
Bubblegum: relax it's just a paintball gun Yami it wont kill you!!  
  
Yami: phew! I wasn't scared!!!  
  
Bubblegum: sure eh?  
  
Yami: you were watching it too cause you said eh and they all say eh in the movie!!!  
  
Bubblegum: and I hang around with Canadians all the time. U_U cannot help it they are all family ta me!  
  
Yami: okay  
  
Bubblegum: anyways I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! , Austin Powers or it's lines. I just use them in funny situations and stuff!!! With the disclaiming outta the way R&R pwease is all that is left to say!! So R&R pwease!!  
  
  
  
GUIDE:  
  
You know everything right?! It's like first grade peoples!!! If you really don't know it look it up in the front of the book!!  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I led Yugi down the dark corridor inside of our mind. I had been trapped inside this puzzle for a long time so I knew my way around and I knew the exact place I needed to go. I opened one of the nearby doors and led Yugi inside. A cool breeze filled the air and blew our hair about. I walked further down the sandy path and told Yugi to open his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked. The room looked like a beach. The ground was sandy and shelly and the ocean ahead splashed against the boards of a small pier. I took his hand again and we walked down to the shore of the water. I took off both my shoes and his and let the warm water lap against our feet gently. "We are inside one of the many chambers of the Millennium Puzzle. You said you wanted to go to a sunset on the beach so here we are.on a beach at sunset." "B-but this is inside the puzzle.this-this cannot be real. It isn't really the beach." I looked down, slightly hurt at his words, "Yugi.just because something isn't in your regular realm doesn't mean it isn't real." The water splashed across his feet and I grinned, "did you feel that Yugi?" I questioned. He nodded and I continued; "It is real." Then I pressed his head against my chest so that his ear was right over my heart, "do you hear that Yugi?" Again he only nodded; "I am real. No matter what realm you are in. you are real in it. I brought you to this room specifically because you asked me if I wanted to see a beach sunset with you. If you want me to take you back to your realm I will.if you are truly happier there with your *real* beach." His eyes widened, "I didn't mean it in the sense that *you* weren't real Yami!" "Well you should think things through before you say them" I said. He looked to the ground and sighed, "I-I'm very sorry Yami. Please don't be angry I didn't mean it I swear!" he fell to the ground on his knees and started crying at my feet. I bit my lip, {{maybe I was too harsh.}} I bent down and picked him up, carrying him over to a nearby chair. I sat down and plopped him in my lap, rubbing his tears away with my thumb, "It's alright I'm not mad at you my little Aibou. I could never be.even if I tried." The earned me a smile. He stared up at me, "hey Yami? Do you think you can become solid so I can bring you to a real beach in my realm?" he asked. I wasn't expecting this question, "well I could try to Yugi.if you really want me to be solid I will try to. For you.anything for you.." I closed my eyes and brushed my lips against his softly, savoring his sweet taste. In the background, the sun slowly disappeared behind the ocean and darkness took over.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: TA DA! Something happy.yet very short!!  
  
Yami: YEAH BABY!!  
  
Bubblegum: SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Yami: U_U fine  
  
Bubblegum: ^.~ good!  
  
Yugi: R&R and Yami will get his own body in the next chappie!!! ::blows kisses to reviewers:: 


	6. five

Bubblegum: Man oh man I haven't put like *any* angst in this story yet!!  
  
Yami: oh no! How *terrible*!  
  
Bubblegum: I know but I'll put some in soon.when Yugi goes back to school and sees Tea again the trouble *really* begins!! Don't be mad at me it's just a heads up warning!!  
  
Tea: MUAHAHAHA  
  
Bubblegum; shut up!  
  
Tea: fins  
  
Yugi: ^___^ R&R  
  
  
  
~NORMAL~  
  
"You have been brought to the court of lost spirits Yami Whitewood to determine your destiny. Fate has been kind enough to grant you your wish for a third chance with your love, Yugi, but now you *also* want a body of your own?! I think you are asking fate for too much." Up from the corner of the small courtroom, a small girl with long purple hair and pit less gold eyes stood up from her seat, "why do you wish for a body Yami? What happiness will it bring you?" she asked barely above a whisper. Everyone turned full attentions on the small girl. "Fate, you do not speak directly to the spirits! We of the council have told you that countless amounts of times." "I do as I please and nobody tells me otherwise!" the girl snapped. The woman that had spoken before looked Fate strait in the eye and *glared* at her, "it is best for your health that you do not speak.the last time you almost slipped into coma.I make your decisions remember that.that is the job our Kami-Sama has assigned me." Fate glared at the woman then turned back to Yami, "answer" she ordered. Yami looked to the ground, "I want my own body so I can be with Yugi" he mumbled. "But you are already with the boy! As a spirit!" protested someone. "But that isn't enough! Knowing what we used to have.being able to feel each other.now he cannot even touch me. He asked me to find a way to become solid because he wants desperately to feel me too. So please if you just let me have this one thing I wont ask for anything more! I'll do anything to get my body back!" Yami pleaded. Fate smiled kindly down at the spiky-haired teenage spirit, "I would love to grant you that wish Yami and I will but I must warn you.there will be many obstacles still in your path to a perfect life with Yugi." "I'll overcome anything please! Give me like a three strikes your out or something like that!" Yami interrupted. "Alright then that is fair. Three chances.if you strike out we take your body *and* your Millennium Puzzle. Are we at an agreement?" Yami's eyes widened, {{my puzzle?! I won't screw up though.I hope.}} Yami looked up at fate and nodded. Fate stepped up from her chair and walked over to Yami. Without warning, her left hand began to glow white and she thrust it *inside* the Millennium Puzzle. Yami's constrained himself not to double over in pain.it was like fate was ripping through his mind.his very being.shredding away the existence there. .Then it all stopped.the pain was gone and Yami fell into a deep sleep.off in the distance Fate's voice could be heard. "Chance number one Yami.I will be sure to make your tests very difficult.lets see how much love you have in you after all." she turned to the spirit on her left, "until then, Solomon you must watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.him *or* Yugi" Fate told the man who nodded and quickly disappeared back to the light realm.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: I know it is a *very* short chappie but I have been very busy and have been facing writers block and had try outs for a play which I finally got into! ((lead role)) and it is all so confuzzling!!!  
  
Yami: Solomon is Yugi's grandpa by the way!!!  
  
Bubblegum: you peeps should know that!!!!  
  
Yugi: yeah!!!  
  
Bubblegum: Well now Yami has his own body.what next..Yami/Yugi fluff anybody??!!  
  
Yugi: oooh me, me!!!!  
  
Yami: me too!!!!  
  
Bubblegum: me three!! So R&R and I'll give it to you!!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: YEAH! R&R!!!!! ^_____________^ 


	7. six

Bubblegum: Chapter Six will be pure fluff in the Yami/Yugi scenes!!! I promise!!!  
  
Yami/Yugi: Yahoo!!  
  
Bubblegum: Glad *your* happy. There will be no lemon.I've tried writing it before but I'm just not gifted in that lemon-writing way.if somebody else would like to write a Yami/Yugi lemon or Ryou/Bakura lemon for this story and emailed it to me I would be glad to put it in the story and give you the full credit!!!  
  
Yugi: her email is AbouiegalBianca@yahoo.com if you're interested in writing the lemons for her.she'll like honor you and put you in the story if you do!!! She's *that* desperate!!  
  
Bubblegum: SHUT IT! Yes I would greatly appreciate lemon from the lemon writers. If not then no lemon will be in the story.that; s the best I can offer you!!! Don't hate me I'm trying to compromise here!!!  
  
Yugi/Yami: ::sweat-drop::  
  
Yami: R&R before she blows through the rooftops!!!  
  
  
  
Guide: {{Yami to Yugi}} {Yugi to Yami}} {{Yami's blocked thoughts}} Thoughts *stressed or sarcastic* "Spoken"  
  
  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I bolted up in bed, "Yami!?!" I whimpered searching around for the spirit. I just had the most terrible dream that Yami's soul had been ripped out of the Millennium Puzzle and that he was taken from me forever. Does that mean I care about him?....Yes.but what about *her*.? I lay back down and sighed. Things were complicated. The door creaked open and Yami walked in looking very drowsy. He plopped down on the bed and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and patted his arm, she doesn't matter right now. Then I realized something.my hand didn't pass through his arm! It was solid! I could touch him! But how?! Yami chuckled and positioned himself more comfortably by placing my head gently on his chest and pressing his face into my hair, "I told you I would find a way Yugi.and I did.I always keep my word." Then he cut off and fell into a deep sleep, his gentle snores fanning my hair lightly back and forth. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep myself.things were going to be okay I just knew it.if Yami had really gone through a lot to get his body back just for me that proved he loved me.maybe I should start loving him? I cannot deny my feelings any longer! True I might have feelings for two people but I must test them! Now seems the perfect time too.he's asleep. I sat up and looked down at Yami's face.he looked so calm and peaceful.probably a dreamless sleep since there are no emotions playing on his face. I sighed, I cannot believe I am going to do this but.here it goes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to Yami's. He didn't open his eyes or anything but he kissed me back, pulling me on top of him in the process. I found a lot of comfort in this position way more than the other one. Then Yami let go and I could tell he was back into his even slumber. I sighed and stayed where I was on top of Yami; pulling the covers over the both of us.yes this is right for me.  
~NORMAL~  
  
The next morning, Solomon stepped into his grandson's bedroom to see how Yami was doing in his own body. He only saw a big jumble of blankets and a large bump underneath them. He gently lifted the covers up and saw what Fate would be proud to see if she was there. Yugi was gently asleep on top of his past love, Yami and Solomon could tell Yugi had admitted his feelings to himself about loving Yami. Yami looked content as well with his arms protectively holding Yugi in place and a small smile on his lips. The old man spirit smiled.he was glad that his past grandson got to be reborn and have this chance with Yami again.they both deserved it a lot and they both really wanted it. Solomon pulled the covers back up over the two boy's heads and walked out of the room silently. Once he got into the hallway he decided to make something for breakfast. The boys would be hungry.especially Yami since he had a long night at the Court of Lost Spirits and getting your body back takes a little of healing time. He walked past the window and noticed somebody standing outside the house, staring strait ahead at the window of Yugi and Yami's bedroom. It was a girl with waist length brown hair, with a bow pinning it half up, and ocean blue eyes. In her hand was a music book and in her other hand was a violin. She wore a black crop top and a black miniskirt with black healed shoes. She also wore faintly detectible red eye shadow and ruby lipstick. Strange the way kids dress nowadays he thought before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
~Outside~  
  
Tea Gardner peered into the house's bedroom window. In one of her hands she carried her best friend, the violin and in the other hand she carried her violin book. She stared into the window intently at the object of her desires. There lying in the small bed was a boy with spiky black, crimson, and blonde hair. Even from outside and a few feet away with tainted windows he still looked hot and Tea drooled at the thought of what he must look like up close; I have to get to know him.he must be mine! she thought as she memorized the boy's face so she could keep track of where he went and what he looked like at all times. She moved closer and pressed her face against the glass and watched the boy sleep. Then something stirred from under him the covers moved back to reveal *another* boy! This one she recognized though.she had seen him walking around the streets of Ft. Myers by himself all the time and rarely paid him any heed but now she wanted to befriend him.she needed to be with whoever the other boy was.she *had* to be with him! She just *had to*! The smaller boy cracked open an eye and Tea quickly turned and ran down the street towards her Victorian home on the opposite block.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: gotta have the evil Tea.  
  
Yami: yep.  
  
Bubblegum: if anyone has ever seen swim-fan this is kinda what will be going on.  
  
Yugi: call it Duel-Fan!!! TEHHEE!!  
  
Bubblegum: okay then. Heehee another short but fluffy chappie!!!  
  
Yami: Tea is a psycho bitch!!  
  
Bubblegum: isn't she always??!!!  
  
Yami: YEAH!!!  
  
Bubblegum: okay then R&R peoples and remember if you can write me a lemon for Yami/Yugi or Ryou/Bakura email me at AbouiegalBianca@yahoo.com !!! Heehee thanks if you can!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: R&RR&RR&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!!!!!! 


	8. seven

Bubblegum: hello! I know most of you think I will be evil making Tea go after Yami repeatedly like I do but this time she will meat her maker.with a dagger!  
  
Yami: Romeo and Juliet style.accept the part that I'm Yugi's Romeo and not Tea's  
  
Yugi: how come I have to be the Juliet? I don't look that much like a girl do I?  
  
Bubblegum/Yami: ..um..  
  
Yugi: ;__; ::teary eyes::  
  
Bubblegum: but that is what makes you so Kawaii Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: really?!  
  
Yami: yeah!  
  
Yugi: ^_____^  
  
Bubblegum: you two are too weird but oh well.R&R peoples!! ^.~  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I felt myself being shaken awake gently. I opened my eyes to see Yugi hovering over me with a cheery smile "Good morning Yami!" he chirped, giving me a peck on the cheek while trying to pull out of his bed. He was dressed already in a pair of black pants, a black shirt, and a silver jacket. The jacket had the letters SFA on the left side. I stretched and sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. Then I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. When I came back, Yugi was sitting on the bed holding a pair of clothes in his hands. I tackled him onto the bed and started kissing his face. Yugi giggled, "Y-Ya-Yami!" he squealed, trying to shake me off but I was too strong for him, "W-we have to get ready for s-school!" I sat up, "school?! What?! No fair!" I pouted and crossed my arms. "I know it stinks but it's not that bad of a school. My grandpa registered you the night after you got your own body. You'll be in the same classes as me!" "Then I don't mind!" Yugi giggled again and tossed me the clothes which where identical to what he had on. I got dressed and we rushed out the door since it was already late.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I showed Yami to the classroom and he sat down behind me. There were a few other people in the classroom, mostly girls, and they stared at Yami lustfully. He just glared at them then turned back to talk to me. When the bell rang for class to start everyone sat down in their seats and the teacher called Yami up, "class I would like you all to welcome Yami Whitewood. He has traveled all they way from Japan and is seventeen years old." The class said hello in unison to Yami and he took his place back behind me.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: I'm skipping to after school okay! Please continue now!  
  
  
  
~After School~  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I sat on the front steps of St. Francis Academy, my new school, waiting for Yugi who was still at his locker. Someone came and sat down next to me. I raised my head and saw a girl with long brown hair tied half up with a black bow with blue eyes and wearing the school uniform. I thought she had way too much makeup on. "Hello. My name is Tea Gardner. You're new here aren't you?" I nodded, "Yeah. My name is Yami Whitewood by the way." I noticed the violin in her hands, "you play violin?" I questioned. She smiled, "ever since I could hold one I've been playing. Why do you ask?" "No particular reason. I just find it a relaxing instrument to listen to and play." Her eyes lit up, "*you* play violin?!" she asked excitedly. "Well my sister used to and she taught me how.before she died" I said. It was true. Blanche *had* played the violin and taught me how to play as well and she did eventually die so it wasn't a total lie. "Oh I'm so sorry!" I shook my head, "It was a long, long time ago so don't worry 'bout it" I said. She smiled weakly at me and patted my arm, "if it helps any.my brother died when a few years ago. we were really close and he had, like, it seems the perfect life." "How'd he die?" Tea looked down sadly, "he committed suicide.an overdose of sleeping pills and slit wrists" she explained. "Wow that's pretty intense. I'm sorry." Tea laughed, "I just like to think of all the happy times we had together and it makes his spirit come alive somehow. It makes me less depressed. He was the one who taught me to play violin. So whenever I play it's like I'm communicating with him in music.sounds pretty stupid but -"  
  
"No, no I think it's wonderful.that's a wonderful way to think of things" I interrupted. The door slammed open and shut and Yugi skipped out to join Yami, "Hi Yami I'm sorry I'm late but I -"he stopped when he noticed Tea sitting next to Yami; "Oh.I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation" he said, stepping back a little. I stood up and grabbed his arm, "you weren't interjecting Yugi" I assured him, pulling him over and seating him next to me. I turned back to Tea, "Tea this is Yugi Muto and Yugi this is Tea Gardner." Tea smiled but it seemed kind of fake, "nice to meet you Yugi. How do you know Yami?" Yugi blushed slightly, "he's.um.been living at my house." "So you're cousins? Step-brothers?" "No. not exactly." Yugi looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "I have to really get going! Bye Tea.see you later Yami!" with that said he ran down the rest of the steps and down the street. "Yugi wait for me! I'm sorry Tea I really have to go now. I'll talk to you some other time!" I grabbed my backpack and started to follow the path Yugi had taken. He was fast for his height.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I ran down the street and rejected the idea of going home. So instead, I turned and ran to the lake. It took me about twenty minutes to get there by foot and I collapsed on the fishing dock when I reached it. I splashed some cool water on my face and lied sat on the edge of the dock with my feet dangling over the edge and skimming the water slightly. I sighed. Ever since I met Yami I had feelings for him.then I go back to seeing Tea again in school and all around Fort Myers and I get fuzzy feelings for her as well. I know Yami loves me but who do I love? Tea probably will never love me.she seemed friendly and all but that will only extend to a certain degree. What I feel for Yami is stronger anyways.I should just forget about Tea.I already can tell we aren't meant to be together.Yami and I am meant to be a couple.its odd how the past can repeat itself. Yami told me that in the past I had had a crush on a girl named Anzu Mizaki who looked surprisingly like Tea from what Yami said she looked like. Maybe Tea is Anzu's future self.? It's still odd though.. I gasped and nearly fell into the lake as my thoughts were broken off by someone wrapping their arms around me. I spun around and saw Yami smiling down at me. "How'd you know I was here?" I questioned. He grinned sinisterly, "you think you can hide *everythng* from me little Yugi?" he laughed. I giggled,"no" I answered, cuddling up to him. "So what are you doing way out here?" I shrugged, "I just like the scenery and also this place makes me forget my problems" I explained. "What problems do you have Liefje [1]?" Yami asked, squeezing me tightly. {Liefje? I've heard that before.} my eyes widened, "how do you know that word?!" I asked. "You're half Dutch am I correct?" I nodded, "You had told me that in your past life.and I would sometimes call you Liefje to comfort you.but you don't remember do you?" I shook my head, "sorry but no, I don't. B-but I like you calling me that.I like the sound of that.c-could you say it again?" He smiled and kissed my cheek, "Liefje.my one and only Liefje." I giggled and buried my face in the curve of his neck. He sighed and stood up, placing me in his arms and walking off the dock, "want to go home?" he asked. I nodded and he started in the direction of my house.  
  
~YAMI~  
  
When we arrived at the house, and there was an extra car pulled into the driveway. It was a black Corvette with red and blue flames on the sides. Yugi's eyes lit up at the site of the car and he hopped out of my arms, running up the driveway and slamming opened the door. I walked in after him and shut the door behind me. I heard a few delighted shouts from the living room and entered the room. Who I saw made my jaw drop comically to the floor.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: MUAHAHA the evil cliffies!  
  
Yami: who's in the living room?  
  
Yugi: I know I know!  
  
Yami: tell me!  
  
Yugi: NO! It'll ruin the surprise!  
  
Yami: ::pouts:: fins  
  
Bubblegum: R&R please!!!  
  
  
  
Bubblegum's Mini Dictionary Of Life - AKA - BMDOF  
  
[1] Liefje - Dutch term meaning *Little Love* - The pet name Yami will call Yugi often in this story  
  



	9. eight

Bubblegum: So the story continues. ::looks at reviews:: jadesaber wants to know who the other tests for Yami will be.well I cannot really *tell* you it would ruin the surprise!! But I'll give you a hint.they are three different tests for three different emotions. The first is the Loyalty Test the second is the Jealousy Test and the third is the Love Test. Tea is two of the three tests and one is involving Bakura.maybe you can try and guess who belongs with what test??!!  
  
Yami: you're so mean making them have to guess!!  
  
Bubblegum: Heehee I know!!!  
  
Yugi: o_O?? What are you guys talking about?!  
  
Bubblegum: ::sweat-drop:: never mind!  
  
Yami: Nothing important! Now everyone R&R please!!!  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
{{Yami to Yugi}} {Yugi to Yami} {{Yami's blocked thoughts}} Thoughts "Spoken" Stressed or Sarcastic  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
I couldn't believe who was sitting on the couch in the living room. "Blanche.Joey! You're really here!" Yugi cried, running over to the two people. My eyes widened, {{How does Yugi know Blanche? She was my sister in the past!"}} "Ohhhh Yugi! How has my favorite cousin in the world been doing?!" Yugi giggled and hugged the girl that was Blanche. I couldn't even recognize her.instead of her hair being short and curly and jet black like it used to be.it was super strait to almost her shoulders and was tinged with red, just like Yugi's. She also looked younger.like maybe around sixteen, "I'm great Blanche!" then he turned to Joey who was Jonouchi in the past and who didn't look too different except that he looked younger as well, "How have you been Joey?" Joey shrugged, "alright." "Who's this hottie?" Blanche asked, indicating me. Yugi jumped up and ran over to me, grabbing my hand and leading me further into the room, "I'm sorry! Blanche, Joey.this is Yami Whitewood.he's my best friend in the whole world!" he said in a bragging kind of tone. Blanche stood up and shook my hand, "what a coincidence.we look alike and we have the same last name!" she giggled flirtatiously and Joey scowled, "I'm just kidding honey bun!" she added to Joey. "Joey Wheela's da name.pleased ta meat ya.don't you go trying ta stealin my doll or nothin though! If ya do I won't be so friendly" he laughed shaking my hand. I chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind but.I'm kind of already with someone."I exclaimed, staring at Yugi who blushed softly. Blanche raised an eyebrow, "I think I get what's going on best friends in the whole world.more like best lovers in the whole world if you're asking me." She turned to Yugi, "has he called you Liefje yet?!" Yugi nodded, "uh huh.I see." she looked down and closed her eyes. I waited for the verdict from Yugi's cousin. I knew it would be something like "Yugi he's a guy" or "Gross get out!" but it never came. She finally looked up with a smile, "oh Yugi I'm so happy you have found someone to be close with! Someone who loves you!" she gave Yugi a big hug and Joey congratulated him as well. Yugi beamed with joy that his cousin and cousin's boyfriend accepted me. Blanche turned to me with a serious expression on her face, "I'm happy for both of you and you, Yami don't know how great of a gift you've been given.now..." she lowered her voice to a whisper and pulled my ear to her mouth, "if you do anything to hurt him and I mean anything I will personally slit your throat open is that clear!" My eyes widened and I shot my head back up, clutching my throat and nodding furiously. Her face returned to its happy expression that was on it earlier, "I'm really happy for both of you!" she repeated.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
I giggled as Yami scooted over to me, clutching his throat and holding onto me as if I were a life line, "so what are you two doing here anyways?" I asked the other two. "We came here for a very special occasion Yueg." Joey explained,"It's on the 22nd of December." he winked at me. I gasped, "You guys came for my birthday!" I said, unable to believe that they would be here. "Well.we're not goin' to be here.." Joey noticed the crestfallen expression on my face, "Neither are you!" He held out four tickets and I took them, examining them closely. Yami peered over my shoulder to get a look at what they were for as well. "A cruise?! In December?! Won't we freeze?!" He asked. Blanche looked at him crazily, "not in the Bahamas!" Yami's eyes widened, "the Bahamas?! Really?! What part?!" "Paradise Island!" she yipped, throwing her fist in the air and flashing a victory sign. Yami's face kind of fell and I wondered what was wrong.{Yami? Are you alright?} I questioned mentally. {{Huh? Oh.yes Liefje I'm fine}} he plastered a smile on his face and lifted me up with no trouble at all. {Are you sure? You seemed kind of sad when Blanche mentioned Paradise Island.} He sighed mentally and squeezed me tightly, {{if you really must know.Paradise Island is where we died.}} My heart almost stopped beating, {W-what?!} {{I'm sorry I never have told you the story of our death before.but here is how it happened.}} He closed his eyes and sent me a flashback from his memory through the link.  
  
~Flashback~ ~YUGI'S POV~  
  
I woke up to a rustling outside my window. I tried to get up but Yami held me down. I had lived this before.it was no dream. A man with a large knife entered out bedroom. I knew what was happening.I knew what was going to happen.but I couldn't *let* it happen. Yami swooped down and gave me a passionate kiss.my last kiss.then he got up and approached the intruder. "Yami don't!" I cried but was too late. He had already been stabbed in the chest with the knife, "Nooooooooo! Yami!" I cried, racing over and picking his head up off the ground gently and cupping it in my left hand. "Y-Yugi." Yami tried to say. I cried harder, "Yami why! You said you would never leave me! You said you would never leave!" He smiled weakly, "Why because? Because you don't deserve to die yet.it wasn't your time to go it was mine." He stopped a moment.I could feel him slipping away as each second ticked by."Yugi.I'll wait for you like you had waited for me.our third chance remember? I-it will happen my love.and we'll be united again." he stopped his hand dropped away from mine.time seemed to stop and everything went frozen. I put a hand over Yami's heart but felt no pulse.he was really gone.and the heartbreak starts again."NO! I WONT ALLOW IT TO START AGAIN!" I yelled. The intruder was gone but he left behind his knife. I picked it up.it was stained with Yami's blood, "I know you gave me this chance to live Yami.but without you I cannot go on living." With that said I plunged the knife deep into my gut, spitting up blood and falling down next to Yami. I sniffled as I painfully felt my life draining away. I inched closer to Yami and embraced him so we could be closer.even in our death.,I'll find you Yami.don't worry.we'll be together again.no more heartbreak or having to hold our breath to conceal our pain.I'll find you.thank you. Then all blacked out.the life was sucked away from me..it was the end.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
I couldn't believe it, {so that's how it ended?} He closed his eyes and drew in a sharp breath, {{yes.but I promised right after I died that I would come and find you.and I that's a promise I kept. Because we are together again.}} He leaned down to kiss me and I waited eagerly. But the wonderful moment was interrupted. "Umm.you guys.it's not like we don' approve of your relationship or nothin but we kinda just found out bout it so could ya like wait till we leave before ya start mackin' out?" Joey asked. Blanche giggled, "yea it's really sweet that you two love each other.just wait a while before you display it publicly." She shook her head, "anyways what do you two think about the cruise? I got four tickets because I hadn't known if Yugi wanted to bring a friend. We were going to sell it if nobody could come but I think you're pretty available eh Yami?" she wiggled her eyebrows at the two of us. He smiled and I blushed for him, "Blanche!" I whispered only making her waggle her eyebrows more at my blush. Mr. Muto came into the living room, "Ah Yugi you've come home. Glad to see you my boy. So, are you excited about the cruise?" "You knew?" I asked. He laughed, "I suggested it." My jaw dropped. Grandpa suggested the cruise?! Hew was always the one speaking about saving money and how he hated boats then he suggests buying tickets on a cruise?!!, "when is it?!" Yami asked. "Two weeks.Yugi's birthday!" Yami hugged me and kissed my cheek as I squealed happily.this was the best day ever.well not the best day.the day I met Yami was better. "So Yami, Yugi.ready for a night out on the town.on us?!' Joey questioned, grabbing Blanche's arm and heading towards the door. Me and Yami broke apart and nodded eagerly. "Have fun kids!" said grandpa, opening the door for us to leave. The trouble was.someone was blocking our path.  
  
  
  
Bubblegum: what is with my evil cliffies?!!  
  
Yami: I dunno?!!!  
  
Bubblegum: oh well.test one.the test of Loyalty will be the next chappie!  
  
Yugi: R&R please!! 


	10. nine

Yami: so remind me again what all these tests are!  
  
Blanche: Well it's because your body at the moment is only temporary.if you pass the majority of the three tests you get to keep your body but if you fail you do not.  
  
Yami: How come you're here and not Bubblegum?!  
  
Blanche: Bubblegum's not feeling too well.::whispers:: she went out with Joey the other night ::loud now:: so I'll be writing this chappie!!  
  
Yami: I'm doomed aren't I?  
  
Yugi: Yes considering that Blanche writes all the evil and dirty things that Bubblegum cannot bare to write.Y'know cause she's a Hikari.  
  
Blanche: Don't insult my Hikari!  
  
Yugi: I wasn't I was just saying why Yami is doomed.  
  
Blanche: you're doomed too then! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami: Don't like the sound of that evil laugh.  
  
Yugi: . me either  
  
Blanche:.yeah it means impending doom! HAHAHAHAHAHA Laugh with me Bakura! You too Marik! We three sound totally insane when we do the evil yami laugh together  
  
Marik/Bakura: OKAY!!  
  
Blanche: and a one and a two and a three.LAUGH!  
  
Blanche/Marik/Bakura: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Blanche: okay and stop!! CUT!!  
  
Marik: Um.hey.I'm not in this fic so.can I go home now?  
  
Blanche: yeah sure you're dismissed!  
  
Marik: exits!  
  
Bakura: hey I'm not in this fic until later! That sucks!  
  
Blanche: ciao Kuri Bakura: don't you ever call me that again! Only Ryou can call me that!  
  
Blanche: fine then bye Bakura the Baka!  
  
Bakura: ::grumbles and exits::  
  
Blanche: okay R&R this really evil chappie!!! MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
Yami/Yugi: sweat-drop  
  
Yugi: by the way.everyone guessed that Tea is at the door is. not correct!!! R&R ^_^  
  
  
  
~YAMI~  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked the person at the door. I had never seen the person before either. She had shoulder length golden brown hair and solid gold eyes. "Chi-Chi! It's about time you got here!" Blanche chided as the girl casually walked inside. "Yes I know Blanche but.Seto is such a slow driver!" the girl replied. I noticed a resemblance connection from her with Lucia in the past. It couldn't be.this girl looked far to cleaned up to be Lucia! The old Lucia was clumsy and hot headed but this one was poised and well mannered! And Seto was reborn also?! Man I cannot wait to see what he looked like and how he acted.a good 360 would probably be what he was to expect. "Sorry Yueg for not tellin' ya earlier that some more people would be joinin' us t'night. This is Chi-Chi DeSanctis, Blanche's best friend and my best friend, Seto Kaiba." Whoa this was too much.Joey and Seto best friends?! I really want to see what Seto's like now.in the past they despised each other! The door opened and Seto Kaiba walked in.well at least I thought it was Seto Kaiba. I couldn't really tell. He looked too different. His old short and neatly trimmed hair was a bit longer and had some gel to spike it a little. He wore a pair of silver pants and a black silk sleeveless T-shirt. In the middle of his right arm was a snake tattoo and both his ears had been pierced. {{He's worse than Joey}} I concluded. The belt he wore had the initials K.C. so I figured that Kaiba Corp must exist in the future as well. "Hey Kaiba how's it hangin''?" Blanche questioned. Seto shrugged, "well it's boring right now. Are we gonna get going or what? My limo still has the engine on. {{Some things haven't changed.Kaiba's still a rich airhead.}} We said our goodbyes to Yugi's grandpa once more and piled into the white stretch Limo.  
  
~YUGI~  
  
We arrived at our destination.Las Palmas Dance Club. It was decorated with Palm trees (of course) and green laser lights that could blind you if you stared too long. It was a pretty cool place all and all though. Blanche led us through the large crowd and when the guard stopped us because of me.which was extremely embarrassing in front of Seto, Lucia, and especially Yami, she shoed him her VIP pass and flicked him off. Then she led us to a large clump of tables. "Anyone wanna drink? On me!" Joey grinned and took out his wallet. "Gimme a beer" said Seto. "Just a Pina Colada for me honey bun, "Blanche requested. "Yes get me a Strawberry Daiquiri.make that a virgin one please," Chi-Chi told the blonde boy. Joey nodded and scribbled everything down on his hand, "anythin' else? Yami.Yugi want anything?" "Yellow Bird'll do just fine Joey," Yami replied. He turned to me, "id you want something Yugi?" I shook my head. "You sure?" I nodded. I hate alcohol. Joey came back a few minutes later with all the drinks. Yami urged me to just try one sip of his drink and I agreed reluctantly. I took the cup and took a tiny sip, "gross!" I exclaimed, rushing to the water fountain to wash it down. Did Joey ask for extra liquor in that or something? It was so strong! I don't know how Yami could hold it in. And of course he couldn't. Not for long. I don't think anyone could handle that much liquor in one drink. So of course, just as I come back to the table, Yami was rushing off to the bathroom with his hand covering his mouth. I couldn't help but giggle. It was pretty funny when he was trying to act all tuff then going to puke his brains out! I hope he's alright though. Maybe I should go check on him. I was thankful that I wasn't wearing the puzzle so Yami couldn't hear my thoughts about me being worried over him.I didn't want to come on as overprotective or anything like that.that was his job not mine. I changed direction and headed towards the restrooms. It was empty when I walked in though. Well at least it appeared to be empty.up until I heard the muffled sounds of hurling coming from one of the closed stalls. "Yami?" I whispered. One of the stall doors opened and the said spirit walked out clutching his stomach and groaning slightly. "Yami.! Are you okay?!" I asked, running over to him and linking his arm with mine. He smiled down at me and nodded not trusting himself to open his mouth yet. I shook my head, "too much alcohol?" He nodded then broke out of my grasp and headed for the nearest toilet again. I followed him into the stall and patted his back softly. Once he was finished I flushed to toilet and helped him back out of the stall. "Do you want to go home?" I asked him. He shook his head, "I don't want to spoil your evening Yugi," he said, kissing my hair lightly. "Well I'd be happy to spend time with you at home as well.and I don't want you staying out here just because of me if you're not feeling well." He glared at me, "but if you insist that you want to stay here then we will" I added quickly. Hi smiled and we walked out of the bathroom and towards the table. "Oi Yami! Lil too strong for ya?" Joey laughed, pounding his fist on the table and trying to control the volume of his laughing. Blanche slapped him across the back, "honestly.you can't take him anywhere without him behaving like this!" she sighed, "so what do you want to do? This is getting boring?" I shrugged then Chi-Chi stood up and grabbed Seto's arm, "let's dance!" she suggested. Everyone agreed except Yami, "You guys go ahead I'll just sit it out a while" he explained. Everyone headed for the dance floor but I stayed behind to keep Yami company. He grinned appreciatively at me, "You didn't have to stay behind, Yugi." "I wanted to Yami. I don't want to you be by yourself. You were by yourself for almost a thousand years inside the Millennium Puzzle so you deserve some company." He gave me a thankful kiss on the hand then drew me closer for a kiss on the lips. I blushed and pulled away, earning a sad look, "not here in public Yami.when we get home." "Then let's go home now!" "Why would you want to go home on a great night like this?" said a voice. We turned to see who had interrupted us and found Tea, "hey" she said, sitting in an empty seat at our table. I smiled and ditto Yami, "w-w-would you like something t-to drink T-Tea?" I stuttered. Why am I acting this way? She's gonna think I like her! She nodded, "two Dolce De Leche and a shot of Bailey's if you don't mind. She gave me the money and I quickly scampered of to order her drinks.  
  
~TEA~  
  
What a gullible fool. Once I get Yami drunk off his ass with a few Dolce De Leches, he'll be all mine. Yugi came back carrying my drinks in his hands and being very careful not to spill a drop of anything. "H-here you go T-Tea" he said, handing me the drinks with a flushed smile. Yuck.does he really think he has a chance with me? I know he likes me and all.he gets all blushed and stutters. Even if he does look like a cute little kid he's still a nerdy geek. I don't know why Yami hangs out with him.it must be pity. Oh well.when we hook up I'll make sure the name Yugi Muto is deleted from his memory. I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned to Yami, "here have one. They're really good!" I hinted, passing one of the two drinks towards him. "I'd better not.had a bad experience with alcohol earlier this evening. That's kinda why I'm sitting the dancing out" Yami explained, rubbing Yugi's arm affectionately. The smaller boy blushed and turned his head away. Are they.? No it can't be.I must be imagining things. I took a sip of the milkshake-like drink, "it doesn't have very much alcohol in it.just some Bacardi to act as a preservative.it's really just a milkshake." I explained. He looked at the drink unsurely, asking himself whether to drink it or not, ".okay the just a tiny sip." He took the coconut shaped cut out of my hands and took a long slurp. Then his face brightened, "hey this isn't that bad!" I declared, taking a few more sips. Then he handed it back to me, "thanks." "Umm.you can have it I'm not that thirsty" I said, pushing it back at him. He smiled and downed the drink in a matter of seconds.which only gets you stoned faster.then took the shot of Bailey's to wash it down. After the he started with the second Dolce De Leche. "Yami I don't think you should be drinking that much.you don't want to end up in the bathroom all night do you?" "Oh let him has his fun Yugi. What's life worth living if you don't live it eh?" "Well I'm just saying.he's not too well with alcohol." Perfect! "Don't worry so much Yugi! He's handling it fine if you ask me." I looked over at Yami who was swaying a little bit in his seat as he ordered another Dolce De Leche from the waiter. "Well you probably know better than I do." Suddenly, Yami stood up and grabbed my hand, "C'on Te-yah les ance!" he slurred. I shrugged. Even drunk he was still major hot. I stood up and followed him onto the dance floor. As we were walking, I turned back to the table at Yugi who was looking very sulky indeed. I laughed and didn't look back again.  
  
Once the song was over, Yami didn't lead me to the table. His slurring had stopped, which was a good thing because I was able to understand what he was talking about now. "You're a good dancer Tea!" "Thanks. I practice." "You don't even need to though!" I laughed then tossed my hair flirtatiously and stepped a little closer to him. His expression grew serious, "listens Tea we kinda need to talk." "What about?" I asked. "Yugi" he said simply. "What about him?" "He's.well.I don't know quite how to say this but.Yugi he's.he's my." I didn't like him stuttering over that no good short freak so I cut him off by pressing my lips to his and giving him the best kiss I could muster and pulling him very close.hand resting right near his sensitive areas, "now what about Yugi?" I questioned; innocently blinking my eyes rapidly. He growled at me, grabbed me by the elbow, and shoved me into the nearest room and locked the door. It was a girl's bathroom and was totally deserted. "Um Yami.?" I was just a little confused.I was supposed to be making the moves not him. Oh well.fine either way I guess. Yami pulled away and yanked his shirt off, throwing it God knows where and sealing my lips with his own. The he slowly lowered me to the cold tiled floor, working my shirt off in the process. I couldn't believe this was happening, "what about Yugi?" I asked again. He smiled harshly down at me, "Yugi who?"  
  
~NORMAL~  
  
Up in the Spirit Realm, Fate stood in the center of her Magick Observatory Room.the M.O.R..watching Yami with a sad expression; "Solomon I thought he was ready. I thought he could handle having is own body once again.I was wrong.the pleasure of having multible lovers has taken over him again just like it did all those many years ago in Egypt." "I know.I just wish it wouldn't. Think of how it will affect Yugi. The poor boy just wanted someone to love him for whom he is" Solomon answered. Fate nodded, "Oh well. I told him his tests would be difficult. That is strike one." She took out a notepad and next to Yami's name put a big fat X in red, "hopefully he'll wise up soon for this next test. Until then, I know a spirit and his reborn Hikari who will be wiling to help Yugi deal with the situations." "The only thing left to do his tell Yugi of the situations." "I shall go to him.he might trust me since I am a spirit and all" Fate exclaimed. "And maybe he won't." "I will try anyways." With that said, Fate left the M.O.R. and teleported to the human realm. "Please Kami-Sama.let Yugi be alright."  
  
  
  
Blanche: MUAHAHA I said this chappie would be evil!  
  
Yami: don't flame Bubblegum though please! It wasn't her doing it was Blanche's!! I feel so dirty now!!!  
  
Blanche: you should you did it with Tea!  
  
Yami: U_U don't remind me.  
  
Blanche: man the littlest things turn you on.  
  
Yami: U_U I know.that's why Yugi is so attracting to me.he's so little!  
  
Yugi: _ don't everywhere!  
  
Yami :_ we'll discuss this later on in bed Aibou  
  
Blanche: O.O  
  
Joey: how about no you sick ass perverts! Blanche: you tell em honey bun!!  
  
Joey: Heehee  
  
Yami: Hey I like having my little conversations with my Aibou once and a while! He has a problem accepting his body sometimes!  
  
Yugi: =U_U= Ya-miiiii!  
  
Yami: It's okay I love you!  
  
Yugi: =^_^=  
  
Yami: ::kisses Yugi::  
  
Yugi: =^_^=.you were saying something about a bed??!!  
  
Yami: oh right! ::they leave::  
  
Blanche: ::sweat-drop:: O.O.R&R please!!! 


End file.
